


Moments

by WildBurr



Series: Canine!Pooka Jack [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Jackrabbit Week 2016, M/M, Marriage, Memories, Mischief, Morning, Murder, miscellaneous, myths, suggestive content!-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildBurr/pseuds/WildBurr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Moments between Spring and Winter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nothings going

Out of the pair of them, Aster was the early riser.

Couldn't be helped really, considering their duties. There were always somewhere that needed the touch of Winter, from snowfalls to frozen ponds. Just as there were always places that needed the attention of Spring, coaxing new growth and healing.

It just so happens that Winter and Spring had to work at opposite ends of the day... Him in the early morning, and Jack late into the night.

It wasn't that bad on the whole. While the other slept, they could do their own things. Him with his painting and mixing, and the wolf with his carving and flying.

He adjusted the strap on his gear, looking into their shared nest with a gentle expression, the corner of his mouth tugged up in a smile. Truth be told, he enjoyed these early morning, still and quiet, giving him a chance to look over his mate in his rare moments of calm.

His white fur always seemed to catch the palest of lights and reflect it back twice as bright, near glowing in the candlelight. His thick winter coat, while looking deceptively rough and coarse was soft, almost like a downy duvet, as he could claim from experience.

At the start of their relationship, he had tried to sleep like a "normal" person, on his back. That ended pretty quickly once Aster started to spread round photographs of the wolf with four paws in the air, looking quite adorable if he was any judge.

(Even the resulting series of pranks did nothing to convince him it wasn't a good idea. He still had one of the copies stashed away somewhere.)

These days he currently slept like his feral counterparts, usually curled up around the hare, his nose tucked in under his jaw, greedily inhaling the scent of the older Pooka, which he took a small delighted pleasure in.

He still didn't know everything about their race, but his instincts certainly did at least.

Carefully, he reached down to lightly trace the barely visible light grey markings over Jack's back, suppressing the urge to just grab him once again. Sometimes he still had a hard time believing it, another Pooka, alive and well, after so long being alone... Didn't hurt that he had a huge crush on the lad for a year before he dropped that revelation on them either.

But the lad needed his sleep. And he needed to get to work spreading new life around the globe.

He leaned down, gently nuzzling the top of his head before awkwardly kissing it, lapine mouths not really designed for that.

Jack liked it though. So he kissed him, morphological differences be damned.

"Sweet dreams Snowflake... See ya when ye wake..."

His only reply was a mild shifting of weight and a sleepy murmur of "luv oo".

He smiled again, broader this time, and headed out into the world with a spring in his gait.

He always did love mornings.


	2. Murder

It was Murder. Plain and simple.

He tried to ignore the weight hanging from his snout. To ignore the copper tang on his tongue. To ignore the scent wafting in his nostrils.

But the Beast couldn't. Wouldn't.

He made his way to a small, out of the way clearing and let... It... Drop with a quiet thud onto the snow. Hairs on his tongue made him grimace. They brought up more pleasant memories, of tender kisses, loving embraces and lustful... Well.

The fact remained that he did everything in his power to keep this... Activity separate from his life with Aster.

He placed a paw onto the sad bundle of fur, leaned down to bit and pulled...

His stomach both curdled with disgust and gurgled in appreciation, steam rising up from the splash of red in the pristine white of winter. His teeth almost gleamed as he shoved his snout into that warm embrace, near gagging as he bit and tugged and tore, feeling bile rise up in his throat even as the perversely alluring lump traveled down.

He tried to keep himself detached as he went through the motions, ignoring the copper flooding his mouth, the drying, cooling life giving liquid setting around his snout. He kept his eyes closed at all times, and ignored what his nose had to say in the matter, moving like clockwork.

Bite. Tug. Swallow.  
Bite. Tear. Swallow.  
Bite. Yank. Shake. Pull. Swallow.

Eventually, only sad scraps remained, laid within the small trench he had dug out earlier and swiftly covered.

Needless sentiment, its true, but a part of him felt better for the act anyway.

His stomach was both comfortably full and felt filled with lead as he shoved his snout into a snowbank he set up for this very purpose, perhaps a bit more ice than normal, pawing at his face, feeling dried clumps pull away, sometimes with traces of fur still attached. He would give himself a proper wash at his lake before returning to the Warren.

He owed Aster that much at least.

\---------------

Jack was never a very comfortable hunter.

Before his encounter with Mr Overland, he made do with scraps left behind by other, bigger, dumber wolves, more often than not running away with barely a mouthful to sate him. Probably why he was so scrawney now if he were honest.

Afterwards, he tried to earn his keep. To help Mr. Overland in tracking, chasing. But he could never go through with the... Kill. He couldn't go ahead with the kill, which raised a few eyebrows from his adopted family.

He grimaced when the fresh meat was put down to him, but it was easier this way. To simply see it as a lump of meat as opposed to a living, breathing creature.

Mrs Overland, bless her, had started to chop his portions into unrecognizable chunks within weeks of his arrival. She always was an insightful one.

It got easier, when he discovered he could change. The vegetables and pulses that made for their meat-free meals was unkind to his wilder form's stomach, but as a human he could fill himself to bursting.

He ran out into the forest the first time, and again Mrs. Overland, sensitive as always, found him sobbing as he curled up around his gut. A guilt free meal after so long was almost too much for him, his mother's tender strikes keeping him grounded.

After that, he took part in every meal as a human. For a time anyway.

While he looked like a human, or wolf, he wasn't neither. Back then, he had no clue.

(Aster sat him down soon after he moved in and explained the differing Pooka clans. It felt good knowing that his people had to endure the horrifying hunger as well.)

The gnawing need grew in his gut, no matter how much vegetarian fare he filled himself with. At times he would catch himself staring at throats, teeth itching as they grew slightly, his deeper, more feral side imaging his teeth pressed against pale soft flesh, and those where the bad days he would run into the forest and not return for days later, his nuzzle stained red.

One way or another, his body would have the meat it craved.

\---------------

It was still long before dawn when he dropped by his pond, reaching for a bag he kept hidden beneath a large rock at the waters edge.

Harsh carbonic soap stung his nose as he scrubbed at his hands and face, rinsing with a dunk in the icy water.

Then he'd scrub again. And again. And again. And again...

The thick brick of soap never saw him longer than three hunts. One time, in a particularly bad hunt, the... Prey squealed. No matter what he did, he couldn't quite get the swift, merciful bite properly, and it struggled and kicked and squealed and...

His fur was almost worn down around his face for a month, fingers aching from the harsh scrubbing.

\------------

Returning home was the worst and best part of the whole affair.

It was always early. Too early for the habitual early riser to have woken, and he took pains to ensure it would stay that way.

It always felt like a betrayal to return here. The kaleidoscope of colours, normally bright and engrossing, was dull and drab. The artificial sun that warmed him to the bones felt distant and lifeless. Even the sight of their small Underhill cottage, their shared spaces, their nest, felt like an accusation of some kind.

He ignored it as best he could. After a fitful sleep he would rise feeling better, same as every other time.

He crawled into their nest, his back towards his lover, just out of reach. He didn't deserve to be that close after what he had done, it would be the ultimate act of betrayal on his part.

He would always reach out anyway, pulling the younger male back against him, with a few soothing words. Just as he would always twist round and bury his head into his fluffy chest, inhaling the thick scent of hope and regrowth.

Hands would place themselves on his back, holding him close, the hare showing no fear of the wolf in its den.

Fur would find its way back into his mouth. This time...

It wouldn't feel like Murder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For added feels, try listening to "I know I'm a Wolf"!


	3. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack really should have paid attention when Aster explained his Pooka body...

_he first thing he registered when he rose out of the inky, cool darkness of oblivion was a cool cloth on his brow. The subtle scent of Aster in the air. A supportive hand on his arm..._

_Then came the various aches and pains, causing him to grunt slightly under his breath._

_His lovers ears however, weren't just for show. Already he felt a strong, supportive paw on his back, lifting him up carefully, a ceramic mug touching his lips.  
_

_"Sip. Don't gulp it, or ye'll just be sick..."_

_Despite his throat's urging for him to do just that, he took small sips, allowing it to trickle down the back of his throat, cooling as it went. He didn't feel all that dehydrated however... Just incredibly thirsty._

_Aster pulled the mug away when empty, a faint sloshing revealing the presence of a nearby jug, obeying the Hare's silent command to drink._

_As he gratefully drank, he took stock.  
_

_Head: Felt like a mountain had been dumped on him. And then a bunch of dwarves went mining on the result._

_Arms: Leaden. He could move them with some effort, but they just felt incredibly heavy, so simply let them lay there for the time being._

_Torso: Not... Aching as such. More like something had been stretched and hadn't quite returned to normal. He could swore it felt broader._

_Legs. Like someone had taken his muscles and stretched and kneaded them like dough. Jelly would be an understatement._

_Finally, rear: Aching... In a... Familiar sort of way. He'd have to ask Aster about it later._

_Important checks complete, and his third mug of water pooling in his stomach, he dared to open his eyes, grateful to his Bunny for leaving the eyes off, lips parting in his first word since waking._

_"Ow..."_

_He felt more than heard the snort of amusement, his shaking head displaying an expression of fond exasperation. Carefully, he was lowered back down onto built up pillows, mumbling as he sank into their downy soft embrace.  
_

_"Wot... 'appened?"_

_Aster sighed as he returned mug, pitcher and various herbal pills to the tray, rising up._

_"Jackie... Snowflake... Snowpup... Ah did say too much chocky would be a bad idea..."_

_Jack stared a little before the events from the day before trickled back into his brain, huffing loudly._

_"It was just one small button! Are you seriously telling me that was too much?"  
_ __  


_\--------------_

Jack stared at the small, round mud brown lump in his hand, rolling it between thumb and forefinger in front of the artificial Pookan sun suspended from the celing.

"So... What's the big deal? No offence Cottentail, but it looks like something you pulled out of a riverbank."

Aster scowled into his ledger as he tallied up what was used this Easter, what had to be disposed of, and what he had to replace by next year.

"Plenty o' folk like Chocky mate... An' ah'm good at what ah do."

Turning his head back down to the book, he pointed with his charcoal pencil.

"An' stay away from it... Too much does... Funny things t' a Pooka."

Smirking, Jack tossed the round divot into the air and catches it in his palm, looking over.

"What kind of things?"

The ash grey hare sighed, slipping his pencil between the pages as he closed over the book, elbow resting on the wooden cover. Jack had that innocent, wide-eyed look to him that he knew would lead to trouble later.

"When ye manage t' hold onto a shape fer longer than ten seconds, ah'll tell ye. Fer now, jus' stay away from too much o' th' stuff..."

Jack scoffed a little as Aster opened his accounts back open, pencil tapping against the pages.

"Do me a favour padfoot... Check how many pots o' 'vinyard royal' ah have left..."

Giving him a long suffering look, jack pushed down against the cool grass, the wind lifting him up and setting him onto his feet, heading for the Easter Bunny's paint storage.

Halfway there he slid the chocolate sampler from his palm back into his fingers, staring.

Too much huh?

Surely something so small wouldn't be "too much"?

Tossing the button into the air, he caught it in his mouth, pausing mid step as it slowly melted over his tongue, releasing the rich, deep flavour. Bitter washed away by sweetness, the creamy texture flowing around his mouth.

His foot finally landed onto the ground as he swallowed, eyes closed in bliss.

okay, chocolate? Definitely worth the hype...

\--------------

_Aster sighed as he passed over a few select pills to the youth. He was far too young to have gone through the influence of chocolate, and he knew he only had himself to blame._

_"Ye bloody galah... Ah should've explained it better."  
_

_Jack grimaced as he dry swallowed the pills, letting them dissolve into the water he had drank earlier._

_"I'm still kinda fuzzy here Bun-Bun... I remember... The taste and then..."_

_He shrugged with a slight wince, rolling onto his side. Aster crept into the nest behind him, arm reaching over his chest to gently pull him closed.  
_

_"Cocoa was from Mah... Our planet mate... It's like steroids fer humans... Yer still far too young t' be goin' through that..."_

_The winter sprite grumbled and pressed back against Aster's chest, sighing deeply as he felt the herbs geting to work._

_"Full sentences Aster... What happened?"_

_He snorted, nuzzling against the back of his Snowflake's neck as he inhaled slowly._

_"Well..."_

_\------------------_

The maniacal laughter should have been the hint that something was amiss.

He rubbed his face as he mentally juggled and plotted his replacements for the next year, dismissing it as his normal youthful exuberance at work. With a groan he stood up, stiff from sitting for so long.

Maybe he really was getting too old for this.

It was only when a white blur galloped past him, ice crackling into thick spires in its wake that he remembered Jack had left with one of the leftover samplers he used to test mixtures on.

"Oh no.... No Jackie, ye didn't..."

The beast that slid to a halt in front of him only barely held any resemblance to his Winter Sprite. Towering above the Hare by at least a foot, two extra arms had sprouted from his torso, his hands... Paws? Having at least doubled after his transformation. His tongue flopped out as he dropped to all fo- all sixes, tail wagging up a storm as he gave a booming bark.

"Jackie? C'mon, talk t' me luv..."

Thick paws slammed against him as he helped, landing heavily as a heavy weight pressed down on him.

How did he always end up in this position?

"Jack...?"

A thick tongue slurped at his face before a booming, barking voice yelled out.

**"Bun! Bun chase!"**

The canine pooka leapt off him and landed a few feet away, glancing back to the rabbit while chuffing away to himself as his tail raised up and...

Oh.

Ohhhhh....

Well... That was certainly better than dealing wth a fully trained, chocolate dosed Pookan warrior at least.

He knew from experience that only time would work the chocolate out of his system.

He also knew from experience that Jack was quite a healthy teenager, no matter the species.

He _especially_ knew what he got like after Easter clean up had finished...

There was always tomorrow after all.

"Didn't ah tell ye mate? Never race a rabbit..."


	4. Myths

 

 

 

_Have you heard about Jack Frost?_

It started slowly, as many things do. A family member here, a friend there...

But stories love to be told. They compel people to pass it along, to share that sense of joy, hope and, yes, even wonder.

Family members told their friends. Friends told their family. And the tale spread out, like spokes on a wheel, or threads in a web, connecting them all with knowledge of an irrefutable truth.

_He runs on the wind... He dances over lakes..._

For every believer, a small, flickering glow would alight, much to the Joy of a certain Sprite. He made it his mission to try and reward them somehow, allowing glimpses as he swooped over the town.

But Burgess was still only one small town... Certainly home to the largest amount of Believers he had ever had, but compared to the near worldwide fame of his fellow Guardians, it was a drop in the ocean.

Not that he ever thought that. Each child was precious... He took time to get to know each one, weaving personalized frost patterns for them all.

But Jamie... He was his first. He would always have a special place in Winter's heart. And as he grew older, that light shone just as bright as it did that Easter long ago.

He knew, first hand, that a Guardian's strength, their very life, was tied to the strength of the belief that children held for them. And really, what kind of friend soul he be if he didn't help him out?

_He brings the Snow... He's the laughter in the wind..._

Jack shared everything with him, within reason, so he knew about the Pooka, and Pitch, and the fact that when two men loved each other very much, it was a bad idea to barge into any closed closets at North's annual Christmas Party.

(When enough time had passed that even Aster had gotten a laugh at the memory, all he could say was that he was lucky he showed up while they were only making out.)

Every tale he shared, the boy faithfully recorded. From the Golden Age to the present, the highs and the lows. Even the unbearably sappy moments like their first kiss, or the terrifying such as when Aster was infected with Fearling venom.

He carried that little flash drive with him always, making copies here and there to keep it all safe. Even when he finally got into his dream collage, far from Burgess.

(Jack did certainly not cry as he drove off, and anyone who says otherwise is a dirty lying rabbit.)

But stories, after all, love to be told.

_He finds the lost and guides you home... He comforts the scared and protects them..._

There are always publishers looking for the next big thing, but everyone has that same dream... That their work, their words, the worlds and mysteries they created, would be chosen above all others for the greatest honour a writer could receive...

That of being read.

As it stood, it took Jamie three years to find a firm that would take a risk with his book, with its colourful tales of mythic "Guardians" that kept the magic of innocence alive.

But someone saw the potential of something great in the small, unassuming bundle of printed paper, and took a gamble...

And five years later, he was already sending yet another collection of stories to his editor, bringing his total volumes to three.

_They say he and the Easter Bunny have a deal... They say he promised no rain, no wind, no snow on that day..._

_And if meteorologists noticed the worldwide trend... Every year... Well, stranger things happen._

His third book wasn't as well received as he had hoped. The media, the politicians and scandalized parents everywhere decended on the book, claiming it to be an affront, a perversion, a sickening attempt to push his agenda onto the young.

Jack took the news hard, naturally. For months, even far into spring (but still, never on that promised day), he brought the cold and the ice, leaving his mark in the most blatant displays around the globe.

An ice heart on the Great Pyramid, a rabbit and wolf caught mid-leap within.

Sculptures of ice on each pillar of Stonehenge, Bunny and Hound with arms outstretched, fingertips touching.

Texas had any church that proclaimed those like themselves as hellbound had their doors frozen shut. In the middle of Summer. With iced paw prints over them.

Even Aster got in on the action. Besides the kids, he hadn't had much dealings with humanity as a whole... But then again, he didn't have much to fight for before either.

Outspoken politicians had vegetation die under their feet. Over zealous religious folk found themselves tripping over eggs painted with scenes of hatred from throughout human history. Presenters and newscasters who claimed it was perverse had any food or drink derived from plants, such as wine, tasteless and bland.

The children weren't dumb. They saw the signs.

_They say Jack saved the Easter Bunny's life... I heard that the Easter Bunny found his real body..._

Scientists were naturally baffled, despite their insistence that there was a perfectly reasonable explanation for the phenomena.

As if to spite them, giant flowers grew out of glittering sheets of ice, in the middle of July. The Australian outback had snowfall that fell in set patterns, every thawing flake growing snowdrops and asters. Eggs appeared in the early mornings of busy cities from no where, delicate snowflake patterns on each.

Eventually, people decided just to put their heads down and get on with their lives. The hatred and bile pouring from the mouths of small minded and closed hearted people died off with lack of attention.

So too did the spectacles that defied all known laws of nature, eventually passing into folk tales and legends.

Jamie merely shook his head with a smile as he sent his fourth volume to his new editor, chuckling at the uncomfortable expressions of some of the more well known haters as they sat in silence, lips tight.

These days, a lot of LGBT organisations use the wolf and bunny motifs in their icons... Charities promoting anti-hatred, anti-racism and anti-discrimination around the world used them as a symbol. If a wolf and rabbit could get along, why not us?

_Jack Frost and Easter Bunny have adorable kits! Or puppies! Or... Or something!_

Jack was unamused when North had, delicately, explained the reasons for his throwing up for the past month. Aster wouldn't stop grinning, even after a punch to the arm and a yell about telling him stuff like this in advance.

Every myth has to start somewhere...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending felt a little weak, but...
> 
> Come on people, you're telling me no adult noticed ice appearing from no where, cars being flipped by clouds of darkness, or any of the extra gifts, coins, eggs, etc that get left behind?
> 
> Even if they don't see who's responsible, the effects should be seen...
> 
> And yes, I totally think Jack would fight for LGBT rights, guardian or not.


	5. Mischief

_E. Aster Bunnymund._

_Pookan warrior. Eons old master of the arts of shapeshifting and combat. A rabbit. Bringer of new life. A fertility symbol._

_Jack Frost._

_Pookan novice. Expert snow cone maker. A hound. Herald of Winter. Enabler of "sharing body heat" pick up lines. Eternally a walking hormone machine known as a "teenager"._

_Was it really any surprise that the pair got into a lot of... Mischief?_

\------------------------------

North's post-Christmas party was  _the_ highlight of the year for anyone who was anyone in the spiritual circles. The mere fact you could flash one of the engraved globe invites was a sign you made it, you were somebody... Either a great mover and shaker, or someone to watch out for.

Naturally, the Guardians were invited each year, as much out of respect than friendship, and as always Tooth and Sandy joined in the festivities despite their busy nightly duties. Aster however, had always declined, content to forget that Christmas even existed.

The past decade however, saw the gruff Pookan hare attend, arms folded as he more or less hid in the darkest corner he could find. 

Funny enough, he started to attend a few years after Jack had joined their ranks.

_The jolly bear of a man felt awkward as he sent off the first invitation, only for it to be left on his window later that evening. Jack wasn't afraid to wield guilt as sharp as any of his icicles if he felt it justified._

But for the past ten years the pair had started attending his party and even, wonder of wonders, socialising.

True, they seemed to vanish just as quickly, but...

The bandit king was knocked out of his musing by a swaying, giggling Coyote, mumbling about the peach liqueur running out at the buffet.

Like the dutiful host he was, North boomed that he would fetch more from his alcohol reserves, grabbing thecloset handle and yanking...

His memory, mercifully, blanked out most of the details, until all he could recall were vague concepts, such as _mistletoe, ears, hips, Jack, Aster, lips_ , after which his brain refused to proceed.

He  _could_ remember slamming the closet shut with a yell of "Мой бог, я думаю, что я являюсь слепым!" and heading for the buffet, grabbing a bottle of vodka.

\----------------------------

"J-jackie... mate, luv, I... ngh... we... we really shouldn't... not here, I..."

Soft noises slipped out of the hare's throat as Jack moved, greedy hands grabbing, clutching into his grey fur.

It was almost disappointing how easy it was to coax out the most adorable noises out of his older lover, having mapped out his sensitive spots long ago. Tweak the tail, kiss that pec, nibble the neck just so...

And there was that gasp he loved to hear, grinning like the little Shit he was, fingers moving up his thigh and...

Two pairs of ears pricked up, sharing a suddenly fearful glance before breaking apart. Jack scrambled over the ground for several dropped eggs, tossing them into several lazy hiding spots. Aster meanwhile thumped on the ground urgently, trying to create a tunnel.

"Open it up!"

"Ah'm tryin', it takes concentration!"

"Then concentrate harder!"

"Well, Ah'm a bit distracted,  _an' whose fault is that,_ eh?"

"Oh, I've got your distraction right here..."

Before he knew what was happening, He let out a girlish shriek, the ground swallowing the pair up and closing, just as several children ran into the clearing, laughing and swinging their baskets.

Beneath the earth, Aster cursed up a storm as he sat in a protective huddle around his hips, Jack shaking ice of his hand.

"Well... uh... hehe... at least you're not... um... distracted... and..."

The hound took a step back as Aster glared daggers, muttering a few words in Pookan that made Jack blanch.

"Cottentail, honey, babe, let's be reasona-"

"Run Frostbite. Now."

The wolf ran immediately, tail tucked between his legs, Aster giving a mild huff of annoyance. He knew better than to indulge him like that, but he always knew what buttons to push...

He smirked as the last of the ice thawed, carefully straightening up. Let him sweat it out for a while. For me, he had a holiday to return to...

\------------------

" _I cogadh, bua. I síocháin, aireacharis. I bás..._ um..."

Aster chuckled as he ran dulled claws through Jack's back, leaning down to whisper, knowing that if he breathed just right...

" _ìobairt_ Snowflake..."

He smirked as Jack's ear flicked, a shudder running down his back. It was always so easy to mess with the pup when he let his guard down... case in point, the faint twitch of his tail betrayed the nervous energy running through him.

"I knew that. Really."

Aster grinned as he stretched out, watching the younger male with a predatory gleam in his eyes.

It took a while, but he finally found a way to get the boy to focus on his studies instead of spending his time playing around. He never thought he'd thank his near insatiable appetite, but it made for an effective carrot  _and_ stick.

The Wolf was bound in several thick vines attuned to the hare's mood, and lazily he twirled a hand. Immediately Jack gave a soft groan, writhing on his belly, arms held tightly at his back, preventing him from dealing with his little "problem". It served as positive reinforcement, learn the material well, and those vines would move from Jack to Aster. Get an incorrect answer and, well...

The faint wet patch on the packed earth floor around the highest concentration of vines around his hips spoke volumes.

"Ye know Snowflake... ah don't think ye did... let's jus' tighten it up...  _here..._ "

His grin only got wider as Jack struggled against his bonds, eyes closed and jaw dropped as he made a low, begging, keening sound.

If truth be told, Aster loved the idea of turning the tables on the usually predatory bag of hormones, stretching out lazily, in full view of his anxious mate.

" _Jy kyk mooi so. 'N perfekte pakket, net vir my... Ek sou graag wou dit oop maak en geniet my verrassing..."_

He sniggered, watching Jack's face leer hungrily. The pookan language never failed to entice him. And oh, did he abuse that fact mercilessly.

A pink tongue flicked over dry, hungry lips as he stared, straining once more.

"I have no idea what you just said, but yes... just yes, please, whatever you want, just..."

The hare yawned lazily, contorting himself without hassle, showing off just how flexible a trained shapeshifting could be,  watching his puppy with half opened eyes.

"Maybe later... if you're a good puppy... Now, from the top... And watch your tenses..."

A shaky inhale was the only sound bar the crackling of the candle and the gentle creaking of the vines, the teen speaking up finally....

" _I cogadh..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe this was going to be much more innocent at the start?
> 
> >_>
> 
> Don't really know where that came from...
> 
> Eh... enjoy it anyway!


	6. Marriage

Aster paused his sketching as he cocked his head to the side, a small grin on his face as he carefully packed up his supplies.

Each year, for one week, Jack would be out of the Warren. Not for Winter duties. Not for Guardian work. Not even to blow off steam by playing around with the kids.

No, this one man mission was of the more... stealthy variety.

Setting his pad and pencils aside, he lay back on the emerald grass, hands behind his head and eyes closed. The very image of calm and relaxation. A faint, chilled breeze and soft taps of his feet as he landed were the only hints that he was no longer alone.

"Sooooooo.... How was Caleb?"

Jack huffed as he flopped down onto the grass, grumbling his reply.

"Happy enough... He enjoyed the snow."

The hare cracked open an eye, glancing at his younger lover. His arms were folded as he spouted out to the world in general, angrily tapping his feet against the air.

"An' his husband?"

He always had to be careful not to burst out laughing as Jack's scowl deepened, the temperature dropping noticeably. Through gritted teeth he mumbled a quick "fine", refusing to look down to meet Aster's gaze.

"Uh huh. How long did you stalk him for this time?"

"..."

"About four days... but he kept getting these odd phone calls, meeting up with this  _way_ too hands on woman all the time..."

The hare shook his head with a chuckle. It was sweet, in its own way. Jack refused to accept that anyone would be good enough for one of his believers, except for another believer. The fact that Caleb's husband couldn't see him led his to suspect the young man of any wrong doing. 

Last year, he was certain he was in the mafia. The year before that, a renown bank robber. Before  _that_ , a gold digger.

"An' who was th' Sheila?"

Jack was silent until he mumbled the name of a custom snow sports equipment chain, grumbling about a particularly sweet snowboard he had ordered for their anniversary.

He didn't laugh, but he did smirk. Thankfully he was too wrapped up in his own delusions to notice.

"Maybe he ain't all that bad, eh Snowflake?"

A soft "flump" signalled Jack laying back next to Aster, rolling onto his side to look over Aster.

"Maybe... Aster?"

Raising his eyebrow, the hare sat up, watching Jack carefully. He could count on one paw the number of times his snow white lover had called him by his actual name, so immediately he had his full attention.

The Winter Spirit squirmed a little and played with the tip of his tail, a nervous tick he had once explained came from his early days of living with the Overlands. Teasing at small, loose clumps of fur (he'd need another grooming soon), he eventually blurted it out, voice nearly breaking, full of nerves, fear, hope...

That last made his heart plummet. His hope was so strong, but he feared so much in equal measure... Just what was running through his head?

"Aster... what did... I mean, did the Pooka sort of... get married, or...?"

\--------------------

Whatever he expected from the question, laughter certainly wasn't it.

Neither was being pulled in against the other's chest as he thinned the top of his head, but it was welcome all the same.

"Wanker... had me worried there luv... Yeah, we had a similar kind o' ceremony... A lot o' its jus' fer show, but there some magic in there too... Ah could fish out the books if ye want later..."

He nodded against grey fur, letting out a shaky breath. He kind of knew that already from his own research into the topic, but the magic thing was new to him. It was still hard to believe that his people looked at magic as something as interesting and mundane as a rake, and used for the same purpose. He didn't think he'd ever get used to the mystery and wonder behind it, even if he reached his Bunny's age one day.

But there was one thing he found in his attempts to teach himself his own culture that he could pull off, here and now. Reluctantly, he pulled back from Aster's chest, asking him to stay there with his eyes closed, floating back to their cottage.

In one of his many hidey holes, he had been working on something special. The book said it had to represent everything you are, mind, body, soul...

He didn't think his creation quite lived up to that standard, but... he was hoping Aster would understand...

Or would he want the full Pookan experience? Would he refuse of it wasn't perfect, would he-

He shook his head firmly as he cradled the object carefully. Aster would love it. He knew it.

Swiftly, he made his way back to his patient lover, licking dry lips, trying to pull his heartbeat back under control. Setting down in front of him, he gave a final glance at the object in hand.

Enchanted ice, forever frozen and never cold... so translucent in some places it was a here hint of a shimmer, in others thick with deep veins of colour. The form flowed like water into a circlet, carefully carved flowers along the edge, and delicate patterns of snowflakes, hares, hounds and crescent moons adorned the decorative flaps for his ears. It dipped down at the back, protecting the neck... He think it was symbolic of him protecting his lover's blind spots or something... Pookan was harder to read than speak.

But the book made it abundantly clear, that only entwined Pooka wore circlets.

With a deep breath he asked the wind to lift him and, carefully, slipped the proposal into place, landing quickly and stepping back.

\-------------------

_Oh..._

_Oh Jackie, is that... what I think it is?_

Grey hands reached up, trembling they traced the item on his head, swallowing a thick lump in his throat. It was a perfect fit, and he knew he'd need to ask him how he managed that later, but for now he fell back onto his rear, sensitive fingertips tracing the images...

He even got the guard right, and he knew from several hitched colleagues back in the day, that it was a hell of a task to get right on your first try.

And there he sat, looking nervous as hell, ready to bolt at the slightest hint of displeasure.

That... that can't do at all.

He was about to reach out to comfort him when Jack opened his mouth, music tumbling from his lips.

_"An mbeidh tú a bheith ar mo Céile, anois agus I gcónaí?"_

Oh, the little Shit must have been planning this for months! Quickly, he reached out and grabbed the lad, pulling in close, nuzzling, chinning, kissing, giving out low keening noises as he pulled him in against his chest, refusing to let him go.

But he had to. There was one more step to this ritual... Normally they would be separated for days... The intended needed to reflect on who was proposing afterall...

And an acceptance took days to prepare also.

Aster wasn't feeling particularly patient at the moment however, unclasping one hand from his puppy to push against the ground, magic pouring this and fast, the reins held tightly as he drew his Palm up. Vines, both thick and delicate, rose out of the soil and took shape, small flowers creating vividly coloured images along the circumference. A six-pointed, glacier blue flower took pride of place for his Snowflake, asters and snowdrifts weaved through the vines.

Detaching it from the stem, he gave it a quick examination and nodded, slipping it into place on Jack's head, mumbling softly against his ear.

_"Sea... Anois, agus I gcónaí..."_

\-------------------------------

The pair never resurfaced until three months later, walking into North's workshop, hands entwined, wearing their bonding circlets. With a wry grin, Aster leaned over, muttering.

"An' three... two... one..."

The resulting high pitched, shrill, fan girl worth squeal caused several avalanches around the North Pole and gave them ringing ears for days, but really, they wouldn't have had it any other way.


	7. Miscellaneous

I

The eternal Hound of Winter groaned deeply and appreciatively as he and his new husband, the eons old Herald of Spring, slipped away from the reception into the hare's tunnel system, a sentiment shared by the both of them, walking through the subterranean network.

The pair of them had been pounced upon by their friends, old and new, prior to their official marriage, and only now, after confusing stag dos, wardrobe malfunctions, bridesmaid-zillas going into meltdown and then the _hundreds_ of guests that swarmed in attendance of the _"Marriage of the century"._

Jack knew that none of them were there for him. Hardly any were there for Aster as it was. They just wanted to say they had been there when two Guardians tied the knot.

Literally. Pookan traditions were odd like that.

The pair had been subjected to the fake, insincere congratulations of the guests for the past four hours and had gratefully took advantage of a drunk Groundhog crashing through a table to duck out of sight.

The newly bound Pooka couldn't even muster up the energy for their usual friendly race, merely tugging the more restrictive articles of clothing off.

Jack did notice an extra bounce in his step once Aster removed his pants... There were some serious advantages to being Mated to a nudist...

Fun time would have to wait though. He felt like he could sleep through a week, and the hare wasn't faring much better if the slump to his shoulders meant anything.

Never before had the bright, warm rays of the miniature, artificial Pookan sun felt so good, the sprite linking his arm around the arm of _his_ bunny, official and everything, leaning in with a barely suppressed yawn.

Aster meanwhile, gave him a small, apologetic smile as they entered his Warren, rubbing his neck.

"Ain't over yet mate... Ah know luv, dun' give me that look..."

Jacks footsteps slowed and stopped completely as he looked over the, usually, bare meadow of the Warren, blinking slowly.

"So... How many? Round about?"

The pair stared at the literal mountain of gifts in various shapes and sizes, more being brought in by sentinels and eggs every moment.

"Ah think th' guest list wis a thousand... Plus whoever came with 'em, plus whoever jus' decided t' invite themsel's..."

The pair watched as a quartet of eggs bounced along with a gift balanced between them, the awkwardly wrapped gift threatening to tumble from their non existent grip at any time. Several others were roped into help, and the scene swiftly devolved into a classical slapstick as they tumbled and rolled.

The result was faintly disturbing in the absolute silence in which it was carried out.

Shaking himself free from the intriguing yet highly disturbing sight, Aster clapped his thick, yet comforting paw on his Mate's back, jerking a thumb to the side.

"Ah made sure that our mates gifts were left aside luv... We'll tackle their pile after we get some shut eye... Sound good?"

A soft, token grumble of complaint and a squeeze to his hand was all the reply he needed, leading him to the towering mound of miscellaneous knick knacks.

\----------------

Jack bounced the old fashioned alarm clock in his hand, looking thoughtful.

"Cottentail? Why did Pux of all people get an invite?"

A mumbled reply of something akin to "politics" came from behind him along with the scratching of pencil on paper. Trust the Easter Bunny to record what everyone sent.

"Mmm... He doesn't like us much, does he..?"

Finally raising his head, Aster glanced at the clock, to Jack's grin, before offering up one of his own.

if people knew just how much they thought alike, they would have objected to the union more strongly. As it stood, the air could understand each other with only a glance.

Grey fingers wrapped around a boomerang as Jack pulled his arm back, staring out at the distance, waiting...

"Pull!"

His arm snapped forward and released, the brass monstrosity tumbling around in mid-air until Aster swung his arm round in one smooth movement, spinning wood flying from his hand and quickly catching up, slamming through the clock and looping back through a shower of springs and cogs.

\-----------

"Well, that's jus' plain insultin' mate..."

Aster scowled at the batch of chocolates in his paws before tossing them over to his sniggering husband, grabbing both 'rangs.

"Do they know about... You know?"

The elder shook his head, much to the relief of the younger. He certainly didn't want a repeat of his first chocolate experience any time soon.

"But chocky's kinda Mah thing luv... It'd be like someone givin' ye a snow maker."

He grimaced while looking at the pile of lumpy, misshapen gifts and mused aloud he probably already had one in the pile so far. Obediently, he pulled his arm back...

"Aim fer the compost heaps... An'... Pull!"

\--------------

Jack stared in puzzlement as he examined the pages, squinting, even tilting his head to the side and crossing his eyes like those magic pictures. The images made no sense as they coiled and writhed...

Until Aster grabbed the book and turned it round, slipping it back into his grasp.

"Oh... Ohhhh... That... Kinda looks fun...?

The older Pooka grinned as Jack set the thick, illustrated book aside, making a note to sit down and read through it with him soon.

\-----------------

Hare and Hound stared dumbly at the appliance in Jack's hands. Then at the five near identical ones stacked in their own pile.

"Okay, whose bright idea was it to get a bloody toaster?"

Bunny shook his head, grabbing both boomerangs.

"Alright luv, ready? An'... Pull!"

\-----------------

Aster shimmied across the grass a little, the sheer fury radiating from the younger male causing the temperature to plummet.

Glancing down at the snow cone maker in his hands, he shook his head slowly. Who in their right minds got one for a Winter Spirit that wasn't an extremely thin insult?

"Bun Bun?"

Suddenly his staff was in his hands, teeth bared and tail snapping back and forth angrily.

If it wasn't so damned terrifying, it would have been kinda hot...

"Pull!"

\---------------

The sun had barely started to rise when the newlyweds collapsed into their shared nest, grunting and groaning as they squirming into comfortable conditions.

Eventually Jack lay with his head on Aster's stomach, the hare curled round him slightly.

"Aster...?"

A brief, tired grunt was his only response, the exhaustion of the past 24 hours catching up fast.

"No more weddings, 'kay?"

The low, deep, rumbling chuckle e got in reply shook his head as he lay in place, both sharing the same grin.

"she'll be right luv..."

Lifting Jacks paw, he slid his own thicker digits between his slender ones, bringing it to his snout, awkwardly kissing the back of it.

"Get some sleep luv... We got a long road ahead o' us..."

Sun set and Moon rose to take her place in the sky. And it seemed to shine a little brighter over Australia that night, silent joy and congratulations shining down to the entwined pair deep in the earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! My first JackRabbit Week over!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed these little fics that, while started out as mere one shots, kind of pulled themselves into a short story of its own.
> 
> I'll be working on my "Seeking Forgiveness" story next, but I may come back to this series sooner rather than later... Can always do with more fluff!
> 
> Once again, thanks for reading, commenting and kudo...ing(?)!

**Author's Note:**

> Misplaced my kindle/tablet, so typed on my phone.
> 
> I'll try to post each prompt every day, but it may be a little late.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!


End file.
